


【MS】安格班文艺的一日（花吐き病梗）

by heiyulan



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, 花吐病梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>·设定有改：被单恋所困扰的人在心中想到到单恋对象时，说话就会吐出花，平时无影响，唯有得到回应之吻可以治愈，不会传染。</p>
<p>·请脑补Phobs太太笔下的MS形象【熊孩子喵口x老妈子迈栄】</p>
<p>·段子，立志给安格班发糖。</p>
<p>·荣耀属于老托，bug和ooc属于我。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【MS】安格班文艺的一日（花吐き病梗）

 

 

 

安格班深处的大殿上，魔君Melkor坐在被火焰环绕的王座上，百无聊赖地单手托腮听着Gothmog断断续续的报告。在Gohmog又一次说错了地名时，Melkor弹指用一把火烧掉了他手上的纸张。

“告诉我，原本应该站在这里向我报告的人去哪了？”

Gothmog看了手上的灰烬，略显无辜地说：“不知道。”

霎时，大殿里的火焰又窜高了一丈。

“我真的不知道。”Gothmog举起双手，让灰烬自由落地，“我只是接到奥克的传话让我来帮他把这份东西读完，天知道我只能看得懂几个字……”然后回应他的是落在脚边的巨锤“葛龙德”。

“滚！”

Gothmog如临大赦头也不回地跑出了大殿，还特意带上了大门。

无所不能的Melkor揉了揉额角，他兢兢业业的副官竟然会翘班了，而且还躲到了没人能找到的地方。Melkor突然想起Mairon对那些精灵也有特别的关注，不会是又悄悄地化身潜入他们之中了吧？想到这里，魔君有些恼火，决定自己出马去把翘班的副官抓回来，狠狠地教训一顿。

Melkor倒提着葛龙德走出了大殿，伴随着他的脚步的是炙热的风，鼓吹起及地的披风，带起烟尘和焦味。然后大能者在硫磺与恶臭中闻到了一股清香，那是在黑暗的地堡里不可能出现的味道，一股浓烈的玫瑰香气。Melkor循着香气往前，在一扇门前停了下来，魔君挑眉退后一步打量了一下，确定这是他的副官的办公之所后，毫不犹豫地用锤子击开了门。

“Mairon！你什么时候——”大踏步地走进房间，Melkor意外地没听见Mairon的责备，房间里除了翻飞的纸张外，再也没有什么会动的东西了。Melkor确信香味来源是此，他调动了一点魔力，让房间的温度升高，果然，经过烘烤变得浓郁的花香再一次冒出。“藏在哪里了呢？”Melkor好奇地在房间里转来转去，低头搜索着，果然，让他在桌子底下发现了一堆被烤焦了的盛开的玫瑰花。

Melkor脑海里想的从“Mairon投靠了雅梵娜？”到“Mairon什么时候从雅梵娜那而偷来的？”最后却变成了“Mairon竟然喜欢这个东西？”

“嗨——Mairon，你喜欢这些我一点意见也没有，不需要偷藏起来——”

房间里依旧只回荡着魔君的声音。

 

“把Mairon带到我面前。”

此刻在安格班内的所有生物都听见了这句话。

 

半个小时后，还是那个大殿，魔君Melkor坐在火焰环绕的王座上看着单膝跪下头埋得很深的副官，平静地开口：“为何今天的报告让Gothmog来念？”

阶下跪着的人没有说话。

“哑巴了？”魔君的声音依然很平静，不过阶下人已经换成了双膝跪地。

“头抬起来。”

迈亚顺从地抬起头来，用美善的脸庞面对着暴怒的魔君。Melkor无法从他的脸上读出什么，皱了皱眉，走下王座来到迈亚的跟前，用不容置疑地声音说道：“说话。”

迈亚脸上的淡然的神色出现了破裂，无声地张张嘴想拒绝，但已经深入灵魂的服从还是让他发出了声音：“吾主。”随即，惊讶的神色出现在了大能者脸上。伴随着Mairon的声音，从他口中还蹦出一朵半开的玫瑰花。

Melkor看着花朵有些蒙，“这是怎么回事？雅梵娜的恶作剧？”黑暗魔君的副官说话会带着鲜花，没有比这个更讽刺的了。

盛开的、含苞待放的、花骨朵的玫瑰从Mairon口里一一吐出，“我并不知道，吾主。今天早上我醒来之后并无异常，在准备向您汇报工作时，发现我……”一句话时间Mairon脚边已经堆起了一堆玫瑰，他伸手扫开后继续说道，“伴随着我的声音，会吐出玫瑰花。然而我询问其他奥克时并不会出现这样的情况，gothomg也没有，唯独——”

Melkor用脚踢开散落在他面前的玫瑰花，高温让花香气四溢，弄得Melkor有些烦躁，大殿搞得和维林诺那群维拉一样，真是一点也不令人高兴！“说下去。”

“唯独我心里想着您，想着您说话时，才会有这样的症状。”

听闻此，Melkor心情瞬间好转了一些，他蹲下身来直视着Mairon，问道：“你想着我时？有什么特别的想法吗？”

“吾主，您明知道那是不可能的，我的全部忠诚和信仰都是属于您的。”

大能者伸出手捏住对方的下巴，“不要欺瞒我，你的心和Gothmog有什么不一样吗？”迈亚闭上了眼睛，声音颤抖：“吾主……我的爱情也是属于您的。”一朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰从迈亚口中开出，比之前所有的要更加美丽芬芳。

“这不是当然的吗？你从灵魂到肉体都是属于我的。”大能者在玫瑰还未完全离开迈亚的口前就吻上了他。堕落的迈亚小心翼翼地回应着，和魔君霸道的舌头纠缠不清，玫瑰花瓣被顶弄破碎，苦涩的汁液在口中漫开。

“呸呸呸！”Melkor首先把花瓣吐了出来，“真是糟糕透了！”

Mairon无奈地替他抹去嘴角还挂着的花瓣，说：“吾主，您这是嫌弃我了？”然后他们惊讶的发现玫瑰不再从口中掉出。

“怎么可能呢。”魔君再一次吻上他的副官，“你的味道比那些花好多了……”


End file.
